


Soft

by Prawnperson



Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M, Sort of like a sleepy fic, if you will, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Leela can’t sleep





	Soft

Leela drums her fingers against the steering wheel of the ship, letting out a heaving sigh for what has to be the hundredth time tonight. Usually, she’s exhausted after such a long journey, so much so that she can fall asleep within seconds, but that doesn’t seem to be the case tonight.

Bender had claimed that riding all the way out here was worth it to get the best booze, and seeing as the trio of he, Fry and Leela had some off time to take, it seemed like the obvious option would be to turn this trip into a road trip. The fact that it had taken them 9 and a half hours to get to a convenience store that had been closed for eight years had only slightly dampened the mood.

After spending a good Fifteen minutes scolding Bender for not properly checking if his so-called “house of wonders” was still around, she sent both him and Fry to bed. She didn’t have the energy to fly home with the two of them sulking. Besides, it wasn’t good to mess with Fry’s bedtime.

Now as she sits here with pins and needles engulfing her, however, she finds herself almost missing their constant string of bickering and singing and “are-we-there-yet”. She gets up, stretches, and decides to see if they’d be interested in a midnight snack. She’s sure they won’t mind.

She carefully slinks through the halls, slippers scuffing slightly, and turns the last few corners before reaching Fry and Bender’s room. She smiled to herself as she listens to to Fry gently mumble outside the door, the sound only interspersed to by the ship’s occasional creaking. She presses the button and waits for the door to slide up, stepping inside and looking at the bottom bunk.

What she sees makes her eye widen.

Bender and Fry are sharing a hammock. She wouldn’t be surprised if the two of them were simply lying side by side, or hell, even if they were face to face. No, what’s shocking is the way they’re lying. Spooning, she thinks. Bender’s extendable arms are looped around Fry’s soft hips and tummy as he presses his face to the back of Fry’s neck, visor shut and body humming in its standby state. Fry has his arm placed so that his hand closes over Bender’s on his waist, their fingers lacing together even in sleep. His hair looks curly and messy as he snores, his usual hair horn having lost its distinct edge somewhere in the night.

Leela steps backwards a little too abruptly, feeling almost embarrassed for barging I’m on something as private as cuddling, and as she does so she kicks something back. God knows what. A discarded Slurm can or a beer bottle or something like that. She watches as Fry rolls over, obviously disturbed by the noise. She can see the way his peacefully serene face creases into a frown through the gentle starlight shining in from the tiny porthole in their cubby.

Bender pulls Fry in towards him and moves his arms so his hand can trace soothing circles up and down Fry’s back. His eyes stay closed, thankfully, but Leela notices that a small smile forms on his grill as Fry relaxes again, his mouth falling open ever so slightly as he drifts back off into deep sleep. The action is tender. Soft and sweet and considerate and neither of them were even really awake. Leela decides she’s seen enough and soon as their foreheads knock together sleepily and she makes a beeline for her own room.

As soon as she flops down onto her own bed, she feels exhaustion suddenly overwhelm her. She crawls under the covers and yawns. She knows it’s not exactly her right to pry, but she tells herself that as the captain she needs to know exactly what’s going on with her crew to make sure everything is running at optimal efficiency. She’s happy to finally have them see what’s been right in front of them for what seems like a millennium, and she falls asleep in record time thinking of all the fun she can have tomorrow teasing Bender about being soft on Fry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
